


Bottoms Up

by plinys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Finn is introduced to drinking for the first time, and Poe returns from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenedaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/gifts).



> For a fic swap with the ever lovely Selene.

It’s not that Finn’s never drank before.

Technically he’d had a sip of something strong at Maz’s it had burned his throat on the way down, but he’d been so caught up in everything that had been going on that he was pretty sure it didn’t count. Not that he had been about to tell the pilots that when they’d all gathered around him happy to see the _hero of the rebellion_ finally awake and insisted on throwing a belated victory celebration in his honor.

Snap had assured Finn that it would be something small, a gathering of friends in the pilot’s lounge.

It had only hit Finn afterwards that the only people he really knew on the base were Poe and the General.

He had a feeling a kickback wasn’t exactly the sort of thing the General usually went for.

And Poe, the one person he had actually wanted to celebrate with had been off base for the past week, running a mission that was _classified_ to even his fellow pilots. At least, Poe had been kind enough to introduce Finn to Snap and Jess before he had disappeared to who knows where, smiling at Finn from where he stood by his hospital bed and insisting he’d be back before Finn even began to miss him.

Finn almost mentioned that that was impossible, he always seemed to miss Poe the second he left the room.

Now, three drinks into the night, everything was feeling fuzzy and missing Poe was inevitable.

He had intended to spend the night like that, tipsy enough that the edges of his fingers began to tingle and that the longing inside his heart seemed to have gotten almost painful.

That is until, Jess bumps her shoulder into his.

There’s an excited look on her face as she says, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

And maybe it’s because he’s a bit drunk himself, but her excitement seems infectious and without even realizing it Finn starts to smile too. A smile that gets wider when he follows her line of sight behind his shoulder, to meet the gaze of someone he had been missing far too much.

Poe’s still in his flight suit, his helmet tucked under his arm, but it tumbles to the ground at once when Poe’s eyes land on him.

He meets Poe halfway, letting himself be pulled into a hug that he desperately needed.

Saying, “I missed you,” seems like the understatement of the year.

“I told you I’d be back,” Poe insists. The words whispered into his ear in a way that is just barely intimate. “Seem like you found some entertainment while I was away though.”

“We’re celebrating,” Finn says, his own voice unwilling to remain quiet. Instead coming out as a loud burst that has Poe laughing lightly.

“I can see that. You’ve stolen all my friends.”

“We can share them,” Finn replies. He means to pull Poe into the party, to get him something to drink, something that will make Poe feel as warm and fuzzy as Finn currently does. But as soon as he tries to step away, the world shifts ever so slightly.

 

 

He tightens his hands in the back of Poe’s flight suit to steady himself, unable and unwilling to pull away from Poe.

“You’re drunk,” Poe says, his arms still tight around Finn, holding him up when he feels a bit like falling.

“I know! Isn’t it great?”

Poe laughs, a rumbling that spreads through him, and Finn cannot help himself from joining in. Slowly, letting himself pull back from Poe so that he can get good look at the other man’s face. There’s a scrape along his cheek, a smear of dried blood there, but a smile adorns his face, one that makes Finn’s heart beat unreasonably fast.

This time when he leans back in towards Poe it’s with a purpose, desperately trying to slot their lips together, because he’s wanted to do this since he woke up in his hospital bed to find Poe sleeping beside him and now he has the chance.

He’s stopped just before their lips can meet, Poe twisting his head to the side so that Finn’s lips brush against his cheek instead.

Embarrassment churns in him at once, his stomach clenching both from the alcohol and the clear refusal. Maybe he had been reading the signs wrong.

“I’m sorry,” he says quickly, stepping back away from Poe with a purpose now.

He needed another drink, something strong enough to forget his shame, but before he can take the steps away back to where the bottles are, Poe’s hand snags at the sleeve of his – of _Poe_ ’s – jacket.

“You’re drunk,” Poe repeats, but this time the tone is different. Hesitant in a way that Poe had never seemed to be before.

Finn can’t help the word, “So,” from sounding bitter as it falls from his lips.

“So,” Poe replies. “As much as I want to kiss you, and believe me Finn, I’ve wanted to do this for a while. I’m not going to kiss you when you might be too drunk to remember it in the morning.”

It hits Finn like a punch to the gut, that Poe is doing this – hesitating – because he _cares_. And no one has ever really cared about him like that before.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“That’s a good _oh_ , I promise,” Finn says.

He can see the exact second Poe relaxes, like that’s all he ever wanted to hear. The tension slipping out of his body, as he slings an arm around Finn’s shoulders, “Now, let’s get you some water, otherwise you’re going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning.”

Finn furrows his brows together, “Wait, what’s a hangover?”

Twelve hours, and two doses of pain killers stolen from the medbay later, Finn gets his answer to that question. But he could care less about the pounding in his head, because this time when he presses his lips to Poe’s there’s no hesitation.

 

 

 


End file.
